Orderly Love
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: One day, Eireen Nix, a sylvari, falls off a high place into Tybalt Leftpaw's arms. From then on, they became good friends, but something from their actions always suggested more.


Tybalt Leftpaw walked past a vacated, large arch, bored out of his mind and lost. He looked around for any signs of civilization, even humans, but saw none. He took a few steps forward to stand under the arch, then looked around once more a bit desperately. Suddenly, he heard a scream, and he looked up to see an armored figure falling. He ran forward and held out his furry arms, catching the form. Magenta eyes fluttered open and gazed at Tybalt, who set her down quickly. The sylvari nodded, dusting herself off and checking for broken pieces of armor or weapons. Tybalt shifted his weight uncomfortably and the sylvari glanced up. "I thank you for your help," she stated, her hands falling limply to her sides. "Would've died if you weren't here. How can I help you in return?"

Tybalt hesitated. "I need to find a way to the Bloodtide Coasts and I have run out of money for waypoints." The sylvari nodded, reaching into one of her seven bags she carries around a belt that sat on her waist. Tybalt's eyes widened as she took out a few gold pieces. "Oh, no thanks. I just need directions. I... am not really used to charity." The sylvari sighed.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked, cocking her head as she dropped the coins into her bags again. Tybalt shrugged.

"I have just been wandering around for a few days," he replied. He shifted his weight and his weapons, since they were making him uncomfortable. The sylvari sighed.

"We are in the Fields of Ruin. It will be a bit of time before I can take you there. Luckily, I'm about to go there, too, so you can tag along."

* * *

"So... What's your name?" Tybalt finally spoke up after about 30 minutes of walking.

"Eireen Nix," the sylvari replied, not stopping. "What's yours?"

"Tybalt. Tybalt Leftpaw." Eireen nodded, then suddenly froze. Tybalt followed her actions and looked around. "What's up?" he asked, but Eireen shushed him. She looked around, her beautiful magenta eyes peering at every nook and cranny in the forest they were in. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from where she was, her dagger stuck in space. Then, a monster materialized, dead. Eireen sighed, swiping away the dagger away and cleaning it off as she began to walk again. Tybalt followed quickly.

"I see you're a thief," he commented after a few minutes of silence. The sylvari nodded.

"It's fun. You seem to be an engineer. Is that entertaining?" Tybalt shrugged again.

"You get to set up lots of machines, but you don't get to fight that much. At least, your machines do more killing than you do." Eireen nodded.

"That seems entertaining enough, considering you like machines." Tybalt nodded in agreement.

"Machines are the best." A smile cracked on Eireen's face and Tybalt couldn't help but join. Eireen then yawned, stretching her arms, saying,

"I believe we should stop for the day. It's nighttime and my senses are faltering." Tybalt shook his head when she looked to him. She yawned again before continuing, "If you want to continue, you have to carry me. I'm tired." Tybalt cracked a smile and Eireen's eyes widened. "You're actually gonna do it?"

Tybalt shrugged, "If it means getting to where I have to be, I suppose I'll have to." Eireen yawned again before replying,

"One; you're awesome. Two; go north- forward- until you get to a mountain hill whatever. Go past it then turn a bit left. Go that away until you reach an open field. You can rest there, and we'll hit home by tomorrow evening, guessing that you're actually gonna sleep." Tybalt nodded then held his arms out. Eireen came up to Tybalt, wrapped her arms around his furry neck, and kind-of climbed into his arms. If Tybalt wasn't covered in tons of brown fur, then you would see that his face was red as a tomato. Tybalt started to walk forward, and after a few minutes, he felt Eireen snuggle against his chest before soft breaths escaped from her rhythmically. Tybalt smiled at her sleeping form, then looked back up, content on getting to that field soon.


End file.
